This invention is directed to a parallel printer and in particular to an improved reset mechanism for disengaging a pawl from a ratchet wheel positioning a print ring, to complete a printing cycle. While the use of ratchet and pawl mechanisms for positioning each printing ring in a printing position in a parallel printer is well known, mechanisms for disengaging the pawl from the ratchet wheel have taken on various forms. Such mechanisms have required extremely accurate and precise mechanisms wherein the cost for maintaining such accuracy is high and the operation of the printer due to the failure to achieve such precision has been less than completely satisfactory.